<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiar Faces by StrawberryCoolatta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186347">Familiar Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCoolatta/pseuds/StrawberryCoolatta'>StrawberryCoolatta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Oneshot, i wrote this in three hours i was so excited about the idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCoolatta/pseuds/StrawberryCoolatta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quirrel didn't know what he expected to find in this dark and dangerous kingdom, but it certainly wasn't this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familiar Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deepnest. It was dark, it was dangerous, and most people avoided it. Quirrel, however, was not one of those people. Honestly, Deepnest wasn’t even that bad. It could even be considered beautiful, the bioluminescence of the plants was something that caught his attention immediately. However, he would admit that it definitely was scary down there. Enemies once thought dead would spring back to life with horrifying new appendages, and glowing orange eyes in the darkness seemed to be around every turn. And this wasn’t even counting the mess that once was a tramway, he had taken one look at those flying beasts and turned directly around. He would find another way to go.</p><p>That was what he was doing right now. He really did wish he had brought a map, because he was definitely lost. All of the dark tunnels looked the same, and there weren't any landmarks to identify, except for the hot spring he had found when he accidentally fell down a hole. Good thing it was there to cushion his fall! His strange small friend that kept showing up in the oddest of places had eventually wandered in as well, and their company was much appreciated. </p><p>Quirrel seemed to be going around in circles now, but the sound of the garpedes was fading away. That had to be a sign he was getting somewhere, right? Anywhere but there was good, he had spent far too long trying to navigate those tunnels. The village he had heard tale of had to be close by. All of the sudden, he felt the ground begin to crumble beneath him, and he was too slow to jump out of the way. With a surprised yelp, he tumbled down the hole, landing on his back in the darkness.</p><p>“Ow…” Quirrel muttered, sitting up. At least there weren’t any spikes this time. He fixed the mask on top of his head, it had gotten messed up when he hit the ground, and checked on his lumafly lantern. Oh good, it hadn’t broken. While there was light in some places, this area was not one of them. Picking up his nail, Quirrel stood up. There was only one way to go from here, and that was forward.</p><p> </p><p>At first, it had been the usual things one would expect in Deepnest, vicious creatures that Quirrel cut down swiftly with his nail, and spikes everywhere. But then after about ten minutes of wandering, Quirrel saw something different. He froze, looking at the figure that was standing about twenty feet in front of him. He could barely make out it’s features, but he knew that it wasn’t like any of the other beasts he had encountered on his way through.</p><p>“Hello?” he called out, but there was no reaction from the figure. As he got closer, he could see it more clearly. “I may have a nail, but it is only for self defense. If you mean me no harm, I won’t raise it.”</p><p>Still no response.</p><p>Quirrel then nearly tripped over his own feet as he got close enough to see the thing’s mask, a pang of familiarity jolting through him. He knew this person. But he had no idea how. The mask upon its face was identical to the one he was wearing now. Quirrel increased his speed, trying to get closer.<br/>
The figure had a name, but Quirrel couldn’t remember. He was nearly close enough to reach it, when it suddenly turned and fled.</p><p>“W-wait!” Quirrel stammered, breaking into a small jog. “Come back! Monomon!”</p><p>That was her name. Monomon. How did he know that? How did he know her?</p><p>“Madam! Please wait!” Quirrel called out, now running. He had to catch up to her. He knew she was important, important to him. He had to know why.</p><p>Ignoring the strange lack of any life around him, Quirrel continued to run, not caring about his nail that was painfully hitting his leg each time he took a step. He could just see Monomon up ahead. Why was she running away? Was she trying to lead him somewhere important? He certainly did wish she would slow down, the darkness was difficult to navigate quickly. He was almost there. She was getting closer! Just a few more steps-</p><p>All things came to a halt as Quirrel’s foot hit a rather large rock, sending him tumbling to the ground. It was a painful fall since he had been moving so fast, his body skidding slightly as he hit the ground. Laying on his side, Quirrel stared at the ground, his breaths short and quick. He couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his own breathing. Not even the scuttling of unseen creatures that had been present everywhere else.</p><p>“What am I doing?” He murmured out loud. He lifted his head, and saw that Monomon was standing only a few feet away from him. Just out of reach. Again.</p><p>“Miss, please stop running away,” he begged, sitting up. “If you want to show me something, just tell me.”</p><p>There was no response again, but it seemed like she moved closer. That was new. Quirrel stood up, his nail laying at his feet.</p><p>“Who are you, and why do I know you?” he asked, getting closer. This time Monomon didn’t run away. “You have the same mask as me. Did we get it from the same person? Did you give it to me?”</p><p>He didn’t get a reply, but that was alright. He wasn’t expecting one anyway. Instead he moved forward, closer and closer to the familiar face in front of him. Maybe his questions would be answered now. Or he would get new ones. Either was fine, as long as this one mystery was uncovered.</p><p>He was almost right next to her when something grabbed his wrist, harshly yanking him back.</p><p>“Wh-” Quirrel exclaimed, turning to see his friend, the wanderer, at his side. Their nail was drawn, and they somehow looked worried despite the lack of any facial expressions. “Oh, hello friend! I didn’t expect to run into you again.” He looked up, expecting Monomon to be gone, but no. She was still there.</p><p>“I found someone I know down here, and I was just about to talk to her when you showed up.” The wanderer was ignoring him, instead trying to pull him backwards. For such a tiny thing, they sure were strong. </p><p>“Friend, it’s alright. I know this person,” he tried to reassure them, but to no avail. They wouldn’t stop. Quirrel sighed. He guessed he would just have to approach Monomon like this. He had barely taken a step forward when the wanderer <i>jumped and threw their entire body into his chest<i>, knocking him backwards onto the ground. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey!” he shouted, confused and annoyed. “Friend, please just let me go talk to her!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The wanderer was clearly upset, now trying to grab Quirrel by the shoulders and drag him in the other direction. Quirrel tried to push them away, but they wouldn’t let go. Seeing that trying to pull Quirrel away wouldn’t work, the wanderer dropped him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you, now-” before he could finish his sentence, the wanderer was now sprinting at Monomon with their nail out ready to fight. Quirrel didn’t even have time to react. He could only watch.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As soon as the wanderer’s nail clashed with Monomon, she let out a loud shriek, and started to transform. Quirrel watched, frozen in place as this… <i>thing<i> burst out of the ground, horrifying cracking noises throughout.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>This wasn’t Monomon. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The beast that he had thought was Monomon hissed, swiping at the wanderer. In return, they dashed through its claws and underneath it, stabbing deep into its bright orange center. It screamed that ear piercing screech again, and retreated into the shadows. It wasn’t dead, but it was wounded. It wouldn’t be coming back soon.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Oh- oh friend, I’m so sorry for not seeing that you were trying to warn me,” Quirrel stammered, feeling awful. “I shouldn’t have ignored you, I-”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He stopped when the wanderer ran up to him and jumped at him again, but this time hugging him tightly. At least as tight as they could with those small arms. They were freezing cold, so cold that Quirrel felt himself shiver, but he didn’t mind. He hugged them back, nearly tearing up. If it hadn’t been for them, he would have died. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Thank you, friend.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the idea of someone else seeing the nosk such as Cloth or Quirrel had been an idea i had for a bit, but I didn't get the idea to write it until now. I'm better at writing for Quirrel, so I chose him! I hope you liked this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>